


Prošlost

by orphan_account



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Prošlost

Stajao je tu na ulici, zaprepašten i začinjen time što se zbilo prije jedva nekoliko sati. Wolfram, koji u trenutku nije bio pri sebi, izgledao je kao kostur; njegovo lice bivalo je blijedo, njegove oči pune praznine, kosa raščupana, a odijelo djelomično poderano. Lutao je ulicom ne poznavajući niti svoje odredište.

"Pazi gdje ideš, ološe jedan!", vikao je momak, ljut i brdolik, na njega. Samo mu je još jedan luđak u životu trebao. Izdahnuo je i krenuo dalje; ignorirao je budalu koja viče bez pameti i razuma. 

Kako je pao na to da hoda ulicama, negdje gdje normalan svijet nikada ne bi zašao, je nešto čemu se Wolfram i dan danas čudi. Sve je počelo prije nekoliko godina kada je Yurino i njegovi vjenčanje propalo, najvećim dijelom zbog toga što se kralj odlučio odreći prijestolja i napustiti Wolframov kraj - ovoga puta zauvijek. Tada se sve u dvoru više manje raspalo, a od toga kretena ni jedne jedine riječi. Da, to je zaslužio nakon svega što su prošli zajedno. 

No, to je sada sve prošlost. Ni on ni Yuri više nisu osobe koje su bili kada su se tek upoznali, a Wolfram je svjestan toga kako Yuri više nije bio ni sjena osobe u koju se on zaljubio. Svejedno ga to znanje nije spriječilo tugovanju o onome što je moglo biti, a nije.


End file.
